Timeline
=Pre-War Era= Antiquity * 4,000–5,000 AD - 'The Campo del Cielo meteorites fall in what is considered to be Argentina, 1,000 kilometers or so north of present Buenos Aires. Carried within their cores were the carbon-based parasitic organism known as the [[Schwarzschnur|''Schwarzschnur]],'' predecessors to Kriegtod. This presence of iron acclimated them to prey on organic hemoglobin and blood. 10th to 15th centuries 1095 * July - The Council of Clermont is held by Pope Urban II, effectively setting the rising action of the First Crusade into fruition, mainly aimed against the Seljuq Turks. 1113 * Various - The ''Order of Knights of the Hospital of Saint John of Jerusalem, ''also known as the Knights Hospitaller, commanded by Gerard Thom is founded in order to protect Christian pilgrims heading towards the Kingdom of Jerusalem - which was, at the time, participating in conflicts against the Seljuq Turks. 1119 * Various - The original ''Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon, commonly known as the Knights Templar, is founded by Hugues de Payens on the response to the Crusades, and the protection of Christian pilgrims, at the Al Aqsa Mosque. 1120 * January - The Council of Nablus approves the Knights Templar as an operable monastic order and protective service within the Holy Land. Henceforth, under Grandmaster Hugues de Payens, the Knights Templar begins to grow in popularity and fame. 1136 * May 20th - 23rd - Hugues de Payens goes on a successful expedition to find a piece of the Crown of Thorns in Palestine; however, he and his party disappear entirely from the region after "being pursued by Seljuqs". * May 24th - Hugues is reported as dead to Templar officials in Jerusalem. * Unknown - Due to the "death" of Hugues, Robert de Craon is appointed as Grandmaster of the Knights Templar. 1139 * Unknown - Pope Innocent II's papal bull, "Omne Datum Optimum", gives the Knights Templar a monumental amount of money, fame, and recognition, fueling the order to its culmination as a power monastic order. In reality, this power is used to continue Hugues' dream of recovering Christian relics... 1140 * Summer - The Templars - numerically smaller - defend Jerusalem against an utterly monolithic Seljuq Turk siege during the Battle of Tecua; secretly with the usage of a relic... 1147 * January 13th - Robert de Craon dies of unknown causes, leaving the position open to Everard des Barres. * April - Everard des Barres becomes Grandmaster of the Knights Templar, ascending from his Preceptor rank. 1196 * June 17th - Knights from the Kingdom of France located the Holy Grail, but did not retrieve it. 1223 * July 5th - Vojtěch Hayek is born in the Duchy of Bohemia; the grand patriarch of the House McHaek. 1291 * Various - The Egyptian Mamluks take control of the Holy Land away from the Kingdom of Jerusalem. This brings a general end of the power of the Knights Templar and Knights Hospitaller within the regions, forever breaking the missions of retaining the Christian relics. 1292 * April 20th - Grandmaster Jacques de Molay is appointed as the leader of the Knights Templar; unbeknownst to him, as the last of his kind. 1312 * Various - The Knights Templar is torn down through the actions of King Philip IV of France and Pope Clement V, resulting in the deaths of many Templar high ranks, including Grandmaster Molay, losing the Sword of Thorns to the Catholic Church. Many bloodlines of the original knights disperse throughout the Old World, with one such bloodline later leading to Joseph Alexander McHaek. 19th century 1878 * December 18th - Joseph Stalin is born. 1889 * April 20th - Adolf Hitler is born. 1901-1950 1904 * February 8th - The Russo-Japanese War begins, due to rival imperalist influences over Korea and Manchuria. 1905 * September 5th - The Treaty of Portsmouth is signed between the Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan, ending the Russo-Japanese War. 1907 * December 5th - Stalin's first and most beloved wife, Kato Svanidze, dies of typhus. The unborn fetus of Elena Trotskaya is harvested from Svanidze's body, frozen and preserved in the Zemlya Frantsa-Iosifa Grotto by Stalin, with the help of Shinji Sakahara (disguised as a Georgian mortician Saba Sharadze) to be brought to life 'when the time is right'. 1908 * June 30th - A Khazard'Vaari phylactery ship, containing the comatose Machine King Vaar'madr, crash-lands near Krasnoyarsk, creating the Tunguska Anomaly. Though the explosion of the ship's antimatter engines above the ground create the ground zero of the event, the bulk of it (including the mostly-intact mainframe aboard) impacts not far away and created Lake Cheko. The survival of the mainframe allows the Machine King housed within to escape and assume the form of Grigory Rasputin. 1912 * April 8th - The unidentified American scientist known as Alphonse disappears from space and time after experimentation with quantum physics. This event supposedly allowed Shinji Sakahara to come into the Frencoverse. 1914 * July 28th - The Austro-Hungarian Empire declares war on Serbia for their supposed connections to the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife, and inability to answer Austria's ultimatum satisfactorily, effectively triggering World War I. * August - Adolf Hitler joins the Bavarian Army. 1916 * December 27th - Stalin learns from Russian Imperial prince Felix Yusupov of the plot to enslave the human race by Rasputin/Vaar'madr, and thereby of the Tunguska Anomaly. * December 30th - After a concerted effort by a small group of conspirators (among whom are Yusupov and the Bolsheviks Stalin and Leon Trotsky), Rasputin is defeated and Vaar'madr is destroyed. 1917 * March 12th - The Russian Imperial family is ousted in the February Revolution, bringing the Provisional Government under Prince Georgiy Lvov to power. * November 7th - The Bolsheviks under Vladimir Lenin seize power in the October Revolution, bringing down the Provisional Government and resulting in the creation of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic - the precursor to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. * September 14th - Kaleb Steichen is born. 1919 * January 5th - Anton Drexler forms the Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, ''or the German Workers' Party. * July - Adolf Hitler, serving as a ''Verbindungsmann ''of the ''Reichswehr, ''infiltrates the DAP. * Date unknown - Roh Hyeon-Mu is born. 1920 * February 24th - The German Workers' Party evolves into the ''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei ''('NSDAP), ''or the National Socialist German Workers' Party, signalling the rising era of National Socialism within Germany. At the same time, Hitler gave his ''Hofbräuhaus ''speech. 1921 * July 28th - Hitler is elected as Chairman of the NSDAP, dissolving the NSDAP's committee and leading to the usurpation of the iconic ''Führer ''title. 1923 * Date unknown - Hua Zejun is born. 1924 * January 21st - Lenin dies, setting off a power struggle to replace him. Within ten years, Stalin - as General Secretary of the party's Central Committee - emerges as the clear victor, becoming de-facto leader of the nascent Soviet Union. 1928 * Date unknown - Li Rihui is born. 1933 * Date unknown - At the age of 10, Hua Zejun began serving military service under Chiang Kai-shek. * March 23rd - The German parliament issues the ''Enabling Act of 1933, giving Chancellor Adolf Hitler nigh-absolute power. 1935 * April 30th - Stalin appoints Dr Makar Nikolayenko and Major Anatoly Komarev to head a top-secret search for the crashed phylactery ship in Siberia. 1936 * German troops enter the Demilitarized Rhineland zone, breaking a vital component of the Treaty of Versailles. 1938 * March - Anschluss ''is carried out by Nazi Germany against Austria, peacefully uniting the two nations under a Germanic nation. * September 30th - The ''Munich Agreement ''is signed between the major foreign of powers of Europe, ceding the ''Sudetenland ''of Czechoslovakia to Nazi Germany. However, unbeknownst to the other powers, Hitler vied for more. * October 3rd - Expeditionary German scientists investigate the Campo del Cielo crater with Argentine locals. After a handful of villagers are observed to be "assimilated" as aggressive hosts by the awakened ''Schwarzschnur, ''aspiring biologist and NSDAP member Ansgar Dünhaupt sends agent Adalbrecht Lohmiller to inquire for a possible utilization of Schwarzschnur. * October 10th - Approval is given by high ranking members of the NSDAP - including Hitler - for Ansgar to investigate the effects of Schwarzschnur. This is the preliminary event to the start of Projekt Schwarmbewusstsein. 1939 * January 13th - Ansgar falls subject to the assimilative properties of Schwarzschnur. Further research on the organism is halted. * July 5th - Nikolayenko and Komarev's men find Stalin's sought-after phylactery ship in the Stony Tunguska river. They recover the mainframe - nicknamed the Komarev Device - from Lake Cheko, and Stalin authorises the creation of the Tunguska Anomaly Bureau to study it. However, the existence of the Anomaly is accidentally leaked to agents of the German Abwehr. * August 7th - The Nazi German Projekt Gespalten Kosmos is initiated within early stages of development, with the retrieved information from the Soviet-territorial branch of the Abwehr. This creates the early plans for ''Operation Barbarossa. * September 1st - The Second World War breaks out in Europe after Nazi Germany invades Poland, citing declarations of war from Great Britain and France. 1941 * June 22nd - Germany commences Operation Barbarossa - the invasion of the Soviet Union. Officially, the invasion is conducted for the purpose of 'lebensraum'; in actuality, Adolf Hitler wanted to capture the Komarev Device for his own purposes (see Projekt Gespalten Kosmos). A small, non-functioning fragment of the device is soon after recovered by Nazi agents in the USSR. This fragment is handed off to high-ranking S.S medical specialist Kurt Eichinger for experimentation in an attempt to project the device's power on outside subjects. Some success shows with experiments on condemned children in concentration camps. 1942 * August 23rd - The decisive Battle of Stalingrad begins. It finishes half a year later, on the 2nd of February 1943, with a convincing Soviet victory. 1944 * April 16th - Project Kokone is approved by Adolf Hitler and key scientists in Nazi Germany, in a desperate attempt to assure the revitalization of Germany's best soldiers if it falls. 1945 * May 2nd - The European Theater of World War 2 ends with the Soviet capture of Berlin; six days later, Germany finally surrenders. The previous Nazi Reich is now divided between four zones of Allied control, later leading to the Germanic split between the communist East and democratic West Germany. * September 2nd - The Second World War ends upon Japan's defeat. * September 3rd - The first shots of a restarted Chinese Civil War are fired. 1946 * Various - After an allied victory in the Second World War, numerous Nazi German officials and conspirators were tried by American, Soviet, British, and French judges in Nuremberg with various trials. While most defendants were found guilty and later executed or sentenced to lengthy prison sentences, several with applicable value were "recruited" by the Americans and Soviets for special projects. One such individual was Doctor Kurt Eichinger, who still held the Komarev fragment. 1947 * February 2nd - SS Omnicorp is founded. * March 12th - The Truman Doctrine is announced, and is considered by many to be the official start date of the first Cold War. * December - The regiment commanded by Hua Zejun, which includes Li Rihui, defects to the Communist Party of China. 1949 * October 1st - The People's Republic of China is established. * October 2nd - The Heigui Army is informally consolidated. 1950 * Various - The Heigui Army becomes deeply involved in the Korean War. 1951-2000 1952 * September 13th - During the Korean War, atomic weapons are dropped by U.S. bombers on Chinese lines in North Korea in an attempt to break the stalemate. Outraged and horrified by the utilization of such weapons both domestically and abroad, America is forced to pull out of Korea, allowing it to be annexed by the North. * December 3rd - Using support garnered from September 13th nuclear bombings, China invades Taiwan. By February of next year, it is completely occupied. 1953 * March 4th - 14 years after it was found, the reverse-engineered Komarev Device comes online. Stalin's consciousness is successfully transferred from his old, weak body to the Device, granting him immortality. The next day, his death is announced to the world. * July 27th - Fall of Seoul. Roh Hyeon-Mu and his family defects to the imminent Heigui Army. * September 14th - Nikita Khrushchev wins the power struggle that took place to determine who would succeed Stalin after his 'demise', becoming First Secretary of the Central Committee and ergo the Soviet leader. 1954 * Various - Hua Zejun becomes a Vice Chairman in both the Communist Party of China’s Central Military Commission and PRC National Defense Commission. The first Red Guard death squads start roaming China's streets. 1956 * February 25th - Khrushchev makes his Secret Speech, commencing de-Stalinisation in the Soviet Union. * March 1st - Communist Chinese troops depart from Taiwan after making it a puppet state. * July 4th - Operation Dying Dragon is put into action by the CIA, activating sleeper agents across Communist Taiwan and aiding the underground Kuomintang militias in rebellion. By the end of the month, the Communist government quickly falters before Chinese counterattack, and the provisional government signs a defense pact with the United States, forcing China to withdraw. * September 24th - Kim Il-sung is publicly executed after a high-profile, kangaroo-court trial. Kim Tu-bong returns to being Party Chairman - and, by extension, becomes leader of Korea. Kim Il-sung's death results in a massive political purge in Korea. 1959 * June 17th - Unit 596 is created in anticipation of the Soviet Union stopping its help with China's nuclear program. 1961 * April 17th-19th - CIA-backed Cuban rebels invade Cuba in an attempt to overthrow Castro's communist government. Simultaneously, CIA infiltrators attack Castro's residential compound with the intent of assassinating him and spreading chaos and confusion to ease the invasion. When initial reports came to the White House, it was thought that Castro had been successfully killed, and U.S. marines were brought in to support the invasion. However, Castro was merely wounded, and by the time the Communist leader was aware of the situation, U.S. forces and Brigade 2506 had already captured the Bay of Pigs area. Once it was revealed that Castro was still alive, the anti-communist forces were ordered to cease fire in an attempt at damage control. U.S-Cuban talks on the situation flopped, and the Bay of Pigs remained occupied territory until the Obama Administration. 1962 * October 16-28 - In an effort to bolster Cuban defences against another possible invasion by US-backed forces, the Soviet Union secretly begins building short-range nuclear missile launch sites on Cuba. Upon learning of the presence missiles, US President Kennedy immediately orders their withdrawal, sparking the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a naval blockade and lengthy negotiations between the US and Soviet governments, the missiles are pulled back in return for the removal of American missiles from Italy and the Middle East. 1963 * April 10th - Shinji Sakahara rescues Shizuo Takada and Zhu Lingdan from Drapchi Prison Camp in Tibet. 1964 * July 13th - The federal government organizes a "vaccine distribution" for the members of Benevolence, Missouri, under the guise of protecting the public from a potential Soviet biological weapon attack. The "vaccines" actually carried Redpurge, which was to test the effects of the Purge Viruses as a potential American biological WMD. * October 14th - Khrushchev retires from leadership upon recommendation from his peers, leaving Leonid Brezhnev to become the new First Secretary and Soviet leader. 1968 * August 20th - The Warsaw Pact launches Operation Danube - the invasion of Czechoslovakia - over fears that the country would break away from the bloc following the reforms of Czechoslovak premier Alexander Dubcek (who is quickly ousted). * September 18th - The Redpurge virus in Benevolence flares to an extreme, as all 502 citizens spontaneously express the symptoms of the virus, and subsequently start to cannibalize and murder each other. * September 19th - Operation Concentric Grace is launched by the National Guard of Missouri, creating a 20-kilometer quarantine zone around Benevolence as a "training exercise". 1969 * August 7th - Federal black operation soldiers known as "Sables" are given the green-light to transit the quarantine perimeter and enter the town. Battles follow between the Sables and infected citizens of the town, before it is inevitably bombed with thermobarics and vacuum bombs after the infant source of the infection is captured. 1975 * Various - Kim Tu-bong dies. Choe Chang-ik, in his capacity as Premier and Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, becomes the most powerful man in Korea. 1978 * Various - Choe Chang-ik dies. Pak Il-u - Defense Minister, mastermind of the 1956 political purge and a proponent of the Heigui Army - becomes the most powerful man in Korea. * March 8th - Deng Xiaoping is executed for treason. 1979 * December 24th - The Soviet Union launches its invasion of Afghanistan to buttress the beleaguered Communist government, which was on the verge of crumbling at the hands of US-backed mujahidin. 1982 * November 10th - Brezhnev retires from leadership of the Soviet Union and is replaced by Yuri Andropov. 1983 * February 1st - Following a referendum under the tenure of Supreme Leader Pak Il-u, Korea is annexed by China. * July 4th - The Chinese Ministry of State Security is formed. 1984 * February 13th - Konstantin Chernenko replaces Yuri Andropov as Soviet leader after the latter dies just fifteen months into his premiership. Chernenko lasts for even less time, dying on the 10th of March 1985. 1985 * March 11th - Mikhail Gorbachev replaces Chernenko as leader of the Soviet Union. Almost immediately afterwards, he launches a succession of sweeping reforms that come to be known collectively as perestroika. 1988 * Date unknown - Roh Sam-Song, grandson of Roh Hyeon-Mu, is born. 1989 * February 15th - The Soviet Union withdraws all forces from Afghanistan, the war having ended with little gain and the dissolution of the Communist government. The Afghan Communist Party would, however, remain an entity - having gone into hiding in Kazakhstan. 1991 * August 21st - Gorbachev completes perestroika with the signature of the New Union Treaty, reforming the USSR into the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics and marking the start of the Soviet golden age that would last until the breakout of Great World War Three. 2000 * March 7th - Gorbachev retires from the Soviet presidency after 15 years in office. * May 7th - Two months after Gorbachev's retirement, Vladimir Putin wins the Soviet presidential election and becomes the new leader. 2001-2040 2041-2077 =Post-War Era= 2078-2100 2100-2149 2115 * Unknown - Kaleb Steichen awakes within the Kokone Vault in the Sahara, after a power failure with his cryo-sleep module. 2117 * Unknown - Kaleb reaches the shores of Nigeria, in Post-War Anarchic Africa. =Main Canon= 2150-2174 2174-2200 2200-2300 =Alternative Canon= 2150-2156 2156-2171 2172-2200 Category:Out of Character